Gato's.... Back?
by AtticOrator
Summary: Lavos sends his consciousness back in time in an effort to destroy the Telepad, but accidentally becomes Gato. Chapters 1 & 2 up. R&R, please!
1. But the Cat Came Back

Gato's Back?   
A Fanfic by Demosthenes   
  
  
Chapter 1: But the Cat Came Back..   
---------------------------------   
  
1999 AD   
Day of Lavos   
Lavos Core Battle   
  
Lavos, the being of innumerable strength and might, watched as most   
of his strength was taken away. These three were altogether too strong to   
be real. No one could defeat him, he who carried these weaklings own DNA   
in his cold steel veins. Knowing that time was running out, he began a memory   
search of the three. Noting all inconsistencies between them, he instantly   
knew their story. Searching, Lavos found the one event which caused his down-   
fall: The Millennial Fair. Yes, he realized, the unveiling of the Telepod   
is the reason I am thwarted. With all his might, he searched, scanning the   
event for an outlet. Finally, as the death blow was dealt, Lavos transmitted   
himself to the fair. Consciousness, power, everything flowed into that one place.   
Yes, Lavos thought, this Gato should prove useful......   
  
  
1000 AD   
Millennial Fair   
The New History....   
  
At Gato's battle area, the robot staggered with it's new freedom.   
Lavos had come into it. "Hmmm," thought Lavos as he moved the arms of Gato,   
"these weapons are pathetically weak. I will have to take my own...touch with   
them."   
  
Lavos entered a few codes into Gato's matrix, and the robot-cat stirred with   
knowledge of it's new attacks. Immediately overriding his morality circuits, Lavos   
found he could not shake the program telling him to rhyme everything he said.   
"Oh, well." He thought.   
  
  
Walking briskly, Lavos exited the tiny staging area and entered the fair   
at large. From somewhere off, he heard a scream, but paid it no heed. Trotting along,   
Lavos decided to test his powers. Reaching up, he fired off a quick series of blasts   
towards the nearest booth, which went up in flames and evaporated. In front of him,   
an old man ran to get his lunch, which was in front of Gato. "Let go of my lunch,   
you crazy cat!" the man roared. Another bolt or two, however, and the old man became   
just another changed piece of history.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"And the winner is...Catalack!" the ring announcer yelled to cheers from the   
crowd. Yelling loudly, the other three racers leapt into close finishes.   
  
"Hey...What is that?" shouted Steel Runner.   
"I dunno...." said G.I. Jogger.   
"It's that dumb Gato!" shouted Green Ambler.   
  
"Look out, I'll take care of him!" shouted Steel Runner, leaping into battle.   
Standing before Gato, S.R. couldn't help but notice something was....different.   
  
"Wait for us!" cried out the fellow racers, leaping into battle with their   
comrade. As the four stood, Gato/Lavos took out a normal microphone and said:   
  
Jump into battle   
So you can die   
Look out for Gato's   
Laser Eye!   
  
As Lavos spoke these words, Gato's eyes burned with a bright light. Laser   
beams leapt from his eyes, causing Catalack to burst into flames.   
  
"What?" cried G.I. Jogger. "Gato can't just do that...can he?"   
  
"Don't worry about it!" cried Steel. I've got this 'bot beat!."   
  
Charging forward, Steel Runner swings his sword into Gato. Not surprisingly, the sword   
harmlessly clanks off of Gato's steel armor. Lavos/ Gato shrugged, picked up the   
still-flaming hunk called Catalack, and tossed it nonchalantly at Steel Runner, who could only   
shriek in terror as the corpse exploded in a pseudo-fire spell.   
Lavos/Gato then picked up the microphone and said:   
  
Looks like I   
have won today,   
You all had better   
RUN AWAY!   
  
They didn't need much prompting. The remaining racers scurried off to hide and/or tell   
everyone of Gato's escape. Grinning, Lavos thought: "Hey, I'm getting pretty good at   
rhyming....". Tromping off again, Lavos quickly and efficiently destroyed   
the rest of the Millennial Fair's participants. With his immense speed,   
he soon reached the Telepod area, to the melodic screams of everyone who still lived.   
Glancing quickly around, he saw a pair of workers at the Telepod, and boomed:   
  
Get away   
or soon you'll die   
now I can rhyme   
really well...err....oh crap! Fine, "LASER EYE!"   
  
As this was said, Lavos opened fire on the Telepod, quickly destroying it...........   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
1000.1 AD   
Millennial Fair end-of-game Celebration   
Effects....   
  
Leene Square was filled with celebration. Celebration for the defeat (or future defeat)   
of Lavos. Fireworks stained the sky with beautiful colors, children lined the alleys   
with songs and happiness. Joy abounded. And at the Telepod, the Time Gate was being   
sealed forever......   
  
"OK, everyone!" shouted the inventor of the machine, Lucca. "Two, one.....PING!"   
  
As this was said, a strange light shimmered where the Gate was. The blue circle marking   
the gate grew tinier and tinier, and finally shrank to nothingness.   
  
"Well, that is that." Said Marle. "History is set in its place. We can be happy.   
Right, Crono?" Crono, of course, didn't answer. Crono, never speaks (not even in a   
funny Fanfic!). "(gurgle)...Hey, guys. Does Time Travel have any...side effects?"   
  
"No," said Lucca. "Why?"   
  
"Because.....I feel funny...kind of like back in Middle Ages....ooohhh....."   
  
"Oh no! Time is changing!" exclaimed Lucca. "Quick, Crono! Help me with the   
Tele....ohhhh no...me too!"   
  
"I thought...you said the Telepod couldn't be....used!"   
  
"It can't....but I think I can shield us temporarily......er."   
  
Lucca ran over with all her might, along with the now-weakening Crono, who had a "panic" expression on his face. Pushing some buttons on the Telepod, A blue triangle appeared over the three.   
  
"That'll only hold for a minute." Said Lucca. "But, I have some data on the   
distortion, but I don't know what changes. I can't pin   
down a date either, except that it happened in the last.....500   
years....the shield....it's wearing off..."   
  
"Lucca, what can we do?"   
  
"We can't reach the Epoch in time...but we can send it back in time, hopefully to before   
this happens....but 500 years is too early to send to Glenn.   
The change may have happened before then!"   
  
"Then send it back to Ayla! She can help us!"   
  
"No.....she doesn't know...how...to....use it....that leaves....Magus...."   
  
"Are you crazy? What if he tries to change...history....to save....Schala...?"   
  
"Look....it's either that...or nothing...we'll just have to trust his judgment....   
oh wait...what judgment? Oh well.......:click:..it's done."   
  
At this, the shield drops. Waves of colorful light rock the tiny area as the history of   
it is changed. Firey blue pockets scorch the paved rocks of the area, and all   
three heroes cry out. However, as the waves engulf them, a single comment is   
made. "Hey," asked Marle, "How do we know this change isn't good?"   
  
"Marle," Lucca said dryly, "When was the last time something GOOD happened to us?"   
  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. But the Epoch Came Back

Chapter 2: Magus Meets the "Old Man"   
----------------------------------------------------------   
  
1158 BC   
The Ice Age   
Searching for Schala...   
  
Somewhere in the cold flows of history, a man styled Magus flies over the ice of this particular time period. He has only one goal in mind...finding his sister, Schala. Unfortunately for him, finding someone in an Ice Age, and someone who may be dead, to boot, is pretty tough.   
  
"Schala?" Called Magus for the 92nd time that morning. "Schala? Nope, guess she isn't near the Eastern Seaboard. (sighs) It's hopeless. Say, what's that? Is that her, out there in the distance?"   
  
Flying faster and faster, Magus held on to the reins of sanity as he flew. "It's SCHALA! No, wait, It's a PINEAPPLE! No, wait it's the EPOCH! No, wait...hey, it is the Epoch."   
  
Looking up, Magus realized that he really WAS looking at the Epoch. The sudden jolt brought him out of his temporary insanity. Glancing wariy over the machine, he found a note which read:   
  
Magus,   
  
If you are reading this, then history has changed, between 500 and 1500 AD. Take the Epoch, go to the End of Time and ask the Old Man what happened. Maybe you can stop it! Please, Magus, don't just use the Epoch to find Schala. Please, change history!   
  
-Lucca   
  
Magus writhed in thought momentarily. "On the one hand," he thought, "I have the Epoch, and can try again to save Schala's life...Or, I can rewrite history and fix yet another problem..... Well, Lucca," He thought, "You saved my life more than once. Maybe I should save yours. But, as soon as this ends, I shall take the Epoch as payment!"   
  
Leaping into the Epoch, Magus activated the time needle and set it to "End of Time". In a flash uncommon to the Epoch, the Time Gate activated. The Epoch seemed to be hurrying, as if it had a strange knowledge of the task to come.   
  
*********************************************************   
  
End of Time   
End of Time Street   
Meeting with the Old Man   
  
The Epoch exited, as it always did, on the steps of the mystic End of Time. This area was at the edge of reality, domain of the mysterious old man Magus hoped could fill him in on this latest disaster. As he lept over the ridge of the Epoch and up the unethereal steps, Magus could feel almost...a change in the air. "But that's impossible." He thought to himself, "How could ANY change have effect...here?" 


End file.
